bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared
|place = 18/20|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 4|days = 7 |image2 = |season2 = 14 |tribes2 = |place2 = 1/24 |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 6 |days2 = 39 |image3 = |season3 = 20 |tribes3 = |place3 = TBA |challenges3 = TBA |votesagainst3 = TBA |days3 = TBA}} is a contestant on the online community game , & the winner of ! Jared started Angel Falls on the tribe of newbie males. With only five tribe members, he was an easy target after failing to mesh with the group, ultimately sending him home in 18th placce. He then returned for Rebirth to rewrite his Bang A Rang legacy. He quickly maneuvered himself into the center of his tribe, building several strong ties. At the merge, his villainous side came out, as he found many enemies to ignore, fight with, and consistently target. He knew the jury did not respect his gameplay, so he made sure he was constantly moving forward with people he could beat in the end. After an idol play at Final 7 and the backstabbing of his closest ally, Jared found himself at Final Tribal Council, where the jury was forced to recognize his great game and award him the win in a 9-2 vote. His ice cold UTR gameplay this time around solidified himself as one of Bang A Rang's greatest multiseason arcs. He returned once more in Heroes Vs. Villains, where he was yet again an impressive UTR player. His strong allies fiercely protected him throughout the premerge, but he was taken out at the merge in the freak accident of a concealed idol, upsetting both the majority and minorty alike. Survivor: Angel Falls Bio Name (Age): Jared (17) Hometown: Massachusetts What always gets on your nerves?: Old people who hate millennials What is your personal claim to fame?: Getting blocked by Francesca Hogi on twitter What is your favorite TV show or movie? (besides Survivor): The Vampire Diaries(Show) & SCREAM(Movie) Give yourself an Edgic Rating for your personality, if you don't know what that is what are three words to describe you?: CPN maybe. What is something about you that might prevent you from becoming the Sole Survivor?: I can be too introverted and closed off for my own good sometimes so it can be hard to connect with a lot of people. Who is your favourite former Bang-a-Rang player, and why?: I haven't really followed any seasons but Jenna L seems like an iconic blonde which is my usual type of favs on Survivor so her. Voting History Survivor: Rebirth Bio Name (Age): Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Personal Claim To Fame: Inspiration in Life: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Previous Survivor player you respect most: Previous Survivor player you respect least: Why did you come back?: Why did you choose to return to Bang-a-Rang ORG?: Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Bio Name (Age): Jared (19) Tribe: Komaru (Villains) Current Residence: Massachusetts Personal Claim To Fame: Getting blocked by Russell Hantz on twitter Inspiration in Life: Emma Roberts playing characters with various different shades of bitch. Pet Peeves: The sound of styrofoam rubbing together Previous Finishes: 18th, 1st Favorite Past Moment: Winning especially after flopping in my previous season Previous Survivor player you respect most: Andrea Boehlke goddess because she's my fav ever. Previous Survivor player you respect least: This might be recency bias but probably not, Rick Devens Why did you come back?: Because HvV just sounds like a fun season to play so why not? Voting History Trivia * Jared has voted out the most people in a single season, with 13 * Jared is tied with the most jury votes in a single season, with 9 Category:Contestants Category:18th Place